Purity
by Warrior of Forest
Summary: After the jewels completion, the Shikon hunters thought their lives were all set to be peaceful. However, when an ancient bloodline and a new evil come into play, will the hunters be able to handle the cost of its defeat?
1. Dawn of Evil

A/N Welcome to the awaited first chapter of Purity, sequel to Broken Heart Broken Mind. It is necessary to read Broken Heart Broken Mind for future reference, but not this chapter specifically. Chapters will increase in length after this, it's the necessary set up chapter. This starts more slowly than BHBM but it comes a peak as higher or higher than BHBM. Give it a shot, hope you enjoy it!  
  
*Hugs* Warrior of Forest  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Purity  
  
Sequel to Broken Heart, Broken Mind  
  
Time and space passed through the world. It altered lives and places. It left families torn asunder and lovers unfulfilled. It created chaos and destruction when the demons and spirits of the farther worlds haunted this land, infused with the spirits of evil from that continuum. For this purpose, the destiny of the miko's of Japan was formed. Mighty people, infused with the power to slay the demons and banish the spirits. However, when some of the demons began to move away from their past destinies, the miko's purpose became unclear. Through intermarriage arose half demons. Human-demon mixes that took the clear cut demon/human world and threw it into a pit of chaos. Unknowingly to the first miko's, their blood would one day come to the most worthy, but least expected person...  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha stood on the hill overlooking the village of Kaede. The turbulent events of the last year still fresh in his mind, yet the love he found at the end was an even stronger memory. As he watched the village, his eyes centered down on the small hut of the outskirts of the village, the house the Shikon no Tama hunters now shared in this era of peace.  
  
Over the past year, Miroku had finally gotten through to Sango, he got hit very few times now, and Shippou had grown up into a fine young fox demon. Shippou still lived in with them, though he was now an adolescent demon and came up to Inuyasha's shoulder and could fight better now. Although, he was still afraid by the larger foes that still roamed the earth and was still known to let Inuyasha handle the "really scary ones".  
  
Kagome lived in with Kaede in her hut and Inuyasha had come to live there as well, yet he still claimed the forest as his own, and on some nights, Inuyasha would vanish into the forest of his imprisonment. Kagome didn't ask why, he seemed to need that time, she would find out later though. They lived with a newfound love, born of adversity and strengthened by trial. Of course, they still fought and Inuyasha, as always, was well acquainted with the ground. Most importantly, all of them were happy. The demons that attacked them or neighboring villages were never enough to cause fear for survival, but they were enough to sate Inuyasha's fighting spirit.  
  
However, a new and sinister darkness was creeping over the horizon. Inuyasha had felt it for the past few days. Its darkness was familiar, like something he had encountered before, but had long forgotten. Within Inuyasha something awakened more and more as the darkness spread closer. Not even the miko's of the villages could sense it, it was an odd being, perhaps more dangerous than any they had ever faced. Inuyasha's intuition was never wrong, and something that could escape the notice of a miko could never be good.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Came Shippou's strident yell "Kagome's looking for you! It's time for dinner!"  
  
"Shut up brat!" Inuyasha growled back, "I'm coming."  
  
Shaking off the feeling, he turned back to the new found love and warmth he had discovered within the village boundaries.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Darkness Rising

A/N Hey all! Glad to see you here in Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this new chappie!  
  
REVIEW TO SEE CHAPTER 3 QUICKLY!!!!  
  
*hugs* Warrior of Forest  
  
Now the awaited...  
  
Chapter 2: Darkness Rising  
  
Inuyasha awoke the next morning within the branches of the tallest tree that overlooked the village. Glancing down at the crimson bathed village as it slept, he focused in on the house of Kaede. He knew Kagome slept there still, he loved to see her sleeping, all cares and worries wiped from her face. She hadn't yet returned to her home in the other time, she kept her promise to remain and Inuyasha had flourished under her kindness. He was now more open with his feelings though if he felt cornered he tended to just bop the object of his frustration on the head.  
  
As he sat in the peacefulness of the dawn, he was interrupted in his musings by the sudden flight of a pack of crows, real crows, from the forest beyond the village. Glancing sharply into the opposite forest, his golden eyes pierced the darkness in the forests eaves, searching out eh cause of the disturbance. He rose to full height on the branch and set his nose to the wind, drawing in the scent of morning. In that scent came human and blood. Now, worries confirmed, he leapt down from the tree and sprinted through the village, creating a dust storm behind him in his haste. The crimson light reflected off the trail of Inuyasha and made the village shimmer with light.  
  
Inuyasha tore down the path into the forest following the scent. Ahead of him, a man in torn peasant clothing, seemingly made of muslin, tumbled out of the underbrush and onto the path. The man bled profusely from a cut to the head, and upon seeing Inuyasha called out for his aide.  
  
"Please!" He begged as Inuyasha ran up to his side, concern clouding his fine features, "You must help them! She is coming! Help." The man fell off his speech as unconsciousness claimed him. Inuyasha quickly picked up the man, having sense no malice from him, and dashed off to the village bearing the bundle in his arms.  
  
'This man,' Inuyasha thought deeply, 'He seems utterly terrified. And the scent he carries with him, I'm not sure, but if it is what I think it is, we are all in very grave danger.'  
  
Shaking himself f out of his thoughts as he arrived at the door of Kaede's hut, swiping the mat over the entrance aside savagely, he stormed into the room.  
  
"Baba!" He bellowed, "Get up!"  
  
"Peace Inuyasha!" Kaede muttered sleepily, "What is the matter?"  
  
"This man is gravely injured." He growled back, "Get up!"  
  
"What?" Kaede said sitting up as quickly as her old bones would allow. Taking full assessment of the situation she instructed Inuyasha, "Put him down on the tatami mat on the other side of the hut. I'll see to him."  
  
All the commotion had woken Kagome. For a few seconds, she wished that he would leave quietly and she could sleep. That clearly not being the case, 'Foolish of me to have even thought it.' She thought dryly, she opened her eyes just in time to see Kaede order Inuyasha out of the hut so she could dress in dignity. Inuyasha left a trail of grumbles in his wake. It never ceased to amuse Kagome that had Inuyasha not been tied to the tree, he would be older than Kaede. Instead, he was taking orders from her occasionally, since she was a great deal older than his now eighteen years. Despite Inuyasha's gruffness, they all knew he really did respect Kaede, apparently someone had taught him manners! Though there were times when they doubted this notion.  
  
Kagome rose up from her bed and groggily pulled on her blue hakama and white gi. Staying there for so long had rendered wearing the same uniform everyday impractical, thus, Kaede had supplied her with some of the clothes she had once worn as a younger and taller women.  
  
"Kagome." Kaede called. "Yes Kaede-obaasan?" Kagome answered respectfully.  
  
Kaede smiled. "Child, go out and tell Inuyasha this man will be just fine."  
  
Zeroing in on the man for the first time, Kagome promptly asked what had happened.  
  
"I know not child," Kaede replied sadly, "But this wound is strange, it's to clean to be a sword wound and to small to be from a demons claw. Yet, he will be fine and with a bit of rest and sustenance he will be one his feet by the morrow."  
  
"Good." Kagome sighed, "I'll tell Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome gently pushed aside the mat and stepped out into the bathed in the dawn's new golden light. The sky was pure blue and puffy white clouds dotted the vaulted heavens. The golden sunlight slanted down on the village and light up the morning activities of the newly awakening village. Kagome stepped forward until she could see Inuyasha sitting on top of the hut. The utter beauty of the red clad hanyou momentarily startled her. The golden sun shined through his white hair, creating a halo of light around his face. Delicate shadows danced across his fine boned features, the light giving him an ethereal glow. His golden eyes reflected the light as he turned to her, questioning and slight worry in those eyes.  
  
"Well?" He gruffly asked, the moment breaking.  
  
Shaking her head to bring herself back, she replied, "He'll be fine, but Kaede's never seen a wound like this before.."  
  
"She wouldn't of, if it is what I think it is." Inuyasha said quietly gazing into the sun, "If she had, she wouldn't be alive today."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called questioningly. The hanyou seemed to be locked in the past, unwilling to draw out and face the future. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He said sharply, jumping down to land beside her. Planting a quick kiss on her cheek, he turned into the hut, beckoning with his eyes when she didn't follow.  
  
'I won't push him.' Kagome thought in a mantra, 'That got me nothing good in the past.' She thought, eyes darkening as she remembered past events, events that had broken heart and mind, yet forged a bond stronger than ever before.  
  
As Kagome joined Inuyasha in the hut, the man lying on the pallet began to stir. Immediately, Kaede turned to him and placed a cool cloth on his head, gently calling to him, she brought him around to the sphere of the conscious. Quietly, Inuyasha left Kagome standing in the doorway and moved to kneel beside Kaede and the man.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha questioned gruffly.  
  
"Well, what?" Kaede said calmly, placing another cloth on the man's chest.  
  
"You know what!"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, for a second his eyes flashed in his rage. Kaede's eyes widened at the raw power she had felt. Inuyasha turned away looking horrified. Kagome just raised an eyebrow, having missed all of it.  
  
'I can't believe I lost control like that!' Inuyasha thought, turning all his fury inward, 'I was taught better than that!'  
  
Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha asked: "Will he be alright?"  
  
"Yes." Kaede answered calmly, though still unnerved by the event, though she palced in the back of her mind.  
  
"Yet."  
  
"Yet what?"  
  
"These wounds, they are strange." Kaede admitted.  
  
"They are a devil's mark." The man said hoarsely, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Yes, the black devil marked me thus."  
  
Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes in a last plea for what he believed to not be true.  
  
"Where do you hail from?" He asked politely, causing both Kaede and Kagome's jaws to fall to the ground in shock.  
  
"The base of Mt. Fuji." The man replied evenly.  
  
Inuyasha's face fell at the confirmation of his fears.  
  
The man suddenly reached his hand up to touch Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha looked down at him in shock, though to the surprise of all, did not pull away.  
  
"You are...her son....it is you...who must..save..us." The man said quietly before falling off into unconsciousness, hand falling down to his side.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... *smirk* 


	3. Power of a Savior

Chapter 3: Power of a Savior  
  
~~~~~  
  
Last time. in chapter 2  
  
"These wounds, they are strange." Kaede admitted.  
  
"They are a devil's mark." The man said hoarsely, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Yes, the black devil marked me thus."  
  
Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes in a last plea for what he believed to not be true.  
  
"Where do you hail from?" He asked politely, causing both Kaede and Kagome's jaws to fall to the ground in shock.  
  
"The base of Mt. Fuji." The man replied evenly.  
  
Inuyasha's face fell at the confirmation of his fears.  
  
The man suddenly reached his hand up to touch Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha looked down at him in shock, though to the surprise of all, did not pull away.  
  
"You are...her son....it is you...who must..save..us." The man said quietly before falling off into unconsciousness, hand falling down to his side.  
  
~~~~  
  
As Kaede had predicted, the man was on his feet by the next morning. Though still pale and shaky, he was able to stand and walk on his own, and able to speak clearly. Thus, the two priestesses, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou were gathered around the fire in Kaede's hut, ready to hear the man's tale, and more than a little curious about the comment about Inuyasha's mother.  
  
"Where to begin.." The man mused, the firelight casting a shadow in his features. The day had revealed his features to be fair, eyes of pure black drew you into his strong features, his well-muscled tone spoke of much hard work, and a strong gaze spoke of years of knowledge and wisdom.  
  
"At the beginning would be fine, if you please." Miroku smoothly entered.  
  
"Of course," the man assented, bowing his head to the monk. "My name is Yasashiku. I am the first son of the head farmer of the village of Zen at the base of our mystical mountain, Fuji."  
  
Inuyasha tensed beside Kagome at that statement eyes closing as if in pain.  
  
"Yasashiku-san.." Inuyasha began  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, please, do speak to me as you should, as my lord."  
  
The shock in the room was palpable, the occupants having turned to Inuyasha in total shock.  
  
"Lord? Inuyasha!?' Shippou exclaimed, laughter bubbling out of his mouth, "You've got o be kidding, Inuyasha has no manners, no grace and no breeding!"  
  
"Shippou." Inuyasha growled, dark will snapping from his eyes, "run."  
  
"eep!" Shippou squeaked and ducked behind Yasashiku, "Hey pal, stop your..hmph..Lord!" Shippou's face pinched in the effort to stop laughing.  
  
Faint color rose into Inuyasha's cheeks, but he calmly recollected himself, bowing to Yasashiku, "I deeply apologize for my behavior, it was most inappropriate."  
  
"Inuyasha -sama."Yasashiku murmured, "Please, do not apologize to me. I could not possibly accept such a gift from one so wonderful as yourself, being as unworthy as I am."  
  
"Never call yourself unworthy!" Inuyasha snapped in righteous anger, "It will only lead you to despair!"  
  
Kaede smiled at the words, Inuyasha had learned that lesson the hard way. "Inuyasha is right, accept him thanks, he does not want to be worshipped."  
  
"Yes, I do it because I want to." Inuyasha replied smoothly.  
  
Kagome was surprised and more than a little pleased to discover her hanyou love had manners, but a lord? That she could not possibly believe, it was too out there.  
  
Sango and Miroku could only sit and hope to understand the rapid revelations, as of that moment, they were still reeling.  
  
"Yasashiku-san-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"No san! Please Inuyasha-sama."  
  
"No -sama then!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The two men glared at each other in utter male stubbornness, then Inuyasha pulled out his trump card.  
  
"I order it."  
  
Yasashiku gaped, the others simply shook their heads in long suffered understanding, and Inuyasha would always be their immature little hanyou, though he would not agree with that.  
  
"Very well.." Yasashiku said, defeated.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, satisfied. "Okay then Yasashiku. Tell me, " His eyes became serious, "what did this devil look like?"  
  
Yasashiku shuddered. "Awful. A dark cloud followed her wherever she went. Long black hair and these horrible claws! But, the worst part."  
  
"The worst part?" Shippou timidly peeped in.  
  
"The eyes. Bright, red demonic eyes. Empty, bottomless, ruthless. My body went cold just seeing them, I felt like I'd...like I'd.been condemned to Hell, never to be happy again."  
  
Inuyasha growled ferally, leaping to his feet. "DAMN HER!!" Purple energy cracked around him, his eyes glowed with a bright light, intensifying with his rage. "I WONT LET HER DO IT! NEVER AGAIN!!" The light intensified, cracking around Inuyasha, completely engulfing him in its rage.  
  
A strangled cry came from the light and Inuyasha fell to his knees, gasping and clutching his arms around himself as if something desired to tear out of him.  
  
  
  
"INUYASHA-SAMA!!" Yasashiku cried out, running to his Lord's side. "Inuyasha-sama are you alright!?"  
  
"Feh! I told you..not to call me that..!" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha-sa.Inuyasha!"  
  
"Keh! I'm alright!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" His friends were shocked by what they had witnessed, what had that light been?  
  
~Who would have thought it would be Inuyasha would held this power?~ Kaede thought ~His destiny is greater than even I predicted it was...~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	4. The Questions Yet Unanswered

A/N: Sorry this took so long! My teachers seem to have an urge to stifle my fanfiction writing abilities. I will take this up with them.  
  
Shameless plug: Perfect Soldier: Mind Control is going to be updated this weekend. Please check it out!  
  
~Warrior of Forest  
  
Chapter 4: The questions yet unanswered  
  
Chapter Dedicated to rUFUS, who has given me so much support and encouraged me to continue writing at a speed faster than a snail on backwards!  
  
Disclaimer: Feudal Japan, 21st century America,....you do the math  
  
Silence. Absolute. Everything, yet nothing.  
  
Kagome and the others were floored by what they had witnessed in Kaede's hut. First of all, Inuyasha was some village's Lord and secondly, he had the power to produce some sort of light energy. The raw power shown by Inuyasha in the tent was far above and way beyond anything he had exibited before. A power that was raw and carnal and at the same time, pure and taintless.  
  
The friends had reached a silent decision that Inuyasha was not to be pressured about this light. However, being a Lord was too extreme to let go on.  
  
Inuyasha had fled the hut after incident, leaving a saddened Yasashiku and his bewildered friends behind. Flying out the door, his silver hair caught the light of the setting sun, dying red and shadowing his pale features. The sunset of the day leads to a new dawn. Midday comes for but an instant and the glory of life is in full bloom. However, just a quickly it is gone, leaving one to wonder if it was ever really there.  
  
Inuyasha ran for the hill overlooking the village. His village. Sighing, he looked toward the northeast and the outline of mount Fuji.  
  
'Zen...' He thought melancholically 'I thought I had left you behind. You and my past. Of course, that was not to be..'  
  
Looking toward the setting sun, Inuyasha set resolution to his soul and lifted his nose to the scent of Mt Fuji.  
  
'But, I am its Lord, no matter how much I wish I were not. I cannot let them die for my desire to run from my truth. Yasashiku brought me word of the bane of our village. If I let her be, she will purge our world in her darkness.' He clenched his eyes shut as the pain of memory swept through his mind and tore at his fragile heart. 'I cannot let Kagome know what I have known, she does not deserve to know fear as I have. '  
  
Determination in his golden eyes, Inuyasha jumped down from the cliff and ran toward the village to prepare for his journey to the place he had once called home.  
  
****  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled as he pounced on the tall hanyou. "Why didn't you tell us you were a Lord! Don't you want us to have good food and shelter when we travel! Inuyasha!" Shippou was in full whine mode and Inuyasha was getting more and more pissed off as Shippou's strident voice continued to grate on his brain.  
  
"Shippou..." Inuyasha growled with the strain of one exercising great restraint. He raised his fist and slammed it into the skull of the little fox demon with the force of a raging taiyoukai. "URUSAI!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, catching Shippou from his unwelcome flight.  
  
"Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted before he met the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama!" Yasashiku yelled in horror. "What have you done!?"  
  
Kagome blinked and Miroku and Sango merely sighed, allowing Kagome to handle the man. Blind adoration was not fun to deal with.  
  
"Lady! How can you...I....but....." Yasashiku stammered, unable to comprehend someone disrespecting his lord in this way.  
  
"Uhh..." Inuyasha groaned, slowly rising to his feet. "Teme! That hurts you know! This floor is laid with stone!"  
  
"Eh heh.." Kagome said sheepishly, "Blame instinct?"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Yashashiku merely stared at them.  
  
They continued to bicker.  
  
Yashashiku continued to stare.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Yasashiku-san."  
  
"Yes Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Allow us to explain." Miroku began. "Inuyasha and Kagome have an...interesting...relationship."  
  
"He means they love each other but wont admit it."Sango cut in. "Houshi- sama, this is not your area."  
  
Properly charinged, Miroku sat back and monitered the conversation and a starting to come to Shippou.  
  
"Kagome is a powerful miko, the reincarnate of the late Kikyou." Sango began.  
  
"Kikyou!?" Yasashiku gasped, "She's the one who hurt our Lord!"  
  
"Except Kagome loves him and she's not evil."  
  
"Kikyou said she loved him too." Yasashiku said softly.  
  
Sango sobered, it was true. They had all seen the fragility of Inuyasha's heart, and also the strength of his spirit.  
  
"Do not worry Yasashiku-san." Miroku interjected. "They have gone through fire and ice to reach this point. If their love was not true it would have crumpled long ago."  
  
"Yeah." Shippou said softly. "Inuyasha wont let himself make the same mistake twice."  
  
"Oh, Shippou. You're awake." Miroku said with mild surprise.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Hard head..." Miroku murmured.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Anyway!" Sango cut in over the display of testosterone. "As I was saying, Kagome was given the power to stop Inuyasha with the enchanted necklace Inuyasha wears. It was placed their by Kaede when Inuyasha was rampaging after first awakening."  
  
"I see..." Yasahiku said quietly.  
  
"If I may cut in Children," Kaede said form her post in the corner of the hut, "I think you should stop them."  
  
Turning to the dueling couple, they had to stop and stare. Inuyasha was held in a headlock by Kagome how was twisting his ear. Inuyasha was trying to get away while not gouging her or himself.  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled. "Leggo!"  
  
"Can't get out?" Kagome said innocently, "Shame."  
  
Yasashiku rose up and moved quickly toward them. "Miko-sama, let him go!"  
  
"Let go!" Inuyasha's voice took on an edge of hysteria. Kagome didn't hear it, but Yasashiku did.  
  
"Please My Lady, release him!"  
  
"He can get out on his own! It's his fault for taunting me!" Kagome said with the rage of a woman scorned.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes started to dart around the room, looking for a way out. He couldn't harm her, but he had to get out.  
  
"Ah ah ah, Little Monster!" A cackling voice cried out. "You will see her die and thier will be naught you can do about it!"  
  
"No! Mother!"  
  
Young Inuyasha screamed as she was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Have your way with him." The cackling woman said to her men.  
  
"No! Nooo!:  
  
  
  
"No!" Inuyasha wrenched away from her grip, flinging her down on her behind a good two meters away from where he stood. Eyes wide and darting, he backed up to the side of the hut, panting.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama!" Yasashiku was instantly at his side. "My Lord! Are you alright!?"  
  
"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha screamed. "Stay away!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said soothingly, walking slowly toward the hysterical hanyou. "Calm down, its alright."  
  
'Damn!' Kagome thought to herself as she struggled to keep a calm expression. 'I didn't think he'd react like this! Something happened to him, something awful...and I've brought it all back! Again, again I've hurt him!'  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, past melting away as he stared into her eyes. "We're leaving." Inuyasha declared, voice strong once more.  
  
"What!?" All asked in unison, shocked at the sudden turnaround.  
  
"We're going to save them from her."  
  
"From who Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Akake."  
  
TBC......  
  
Chapter 5: The Journey Begins 


	5. The Journey Begins

A/N: SORRY! Really, really sorry! This took FOREVER I know! Well, 8 pages to appease you and the action is just starting !  
  
Enjoy and Reviews really will create quick updates this time!!  
  
~Warrior of Forest  
  
And now the awaited.....  
  
Chapter 5: The Journey Begins  
  
Inuyasha stalked out the door in a cloud of white rage, leaving the shocked silence behind him.  
  
"Yasashiku-san," Kagome began, "what is he talking about?"  
  
"I'll leave that for Inuyasha-sama to tell you, it is not my right."  
  
"But, sir." Miroku said pleadingly, "We only want to help him!"  
  
"Help him by going with him so he doesn't have to face that beast alone."  
  
The four friends in the Inuyasha-gumi nodded their consent.  
  
'We'll save you Inuyasha.' Kagome thought with conviction, 'we wont let you fall into despair again....'  
  
*****  
  
The next morning found the Inuyasha-gumi on the road north. Kagome had taken care of packing the bags while Inuyasha consulted with Yashashiku and the others handled the food and weapons. Yasashiku had insisted on carrying all the heavy cooking appliances and most of the backup weaponry as well. He had nearly fainted when Inuyasha took up a bag of his own, protesting Lords shouldn't have to carry bags. Inuyasha ended that argument by running up a tree and not coming down until Yasashiku agreed to let him carry it.  
  
Walking in formation up the road, the travelers stared ahead to the uncertain future. The path that lay before them was different from the ones traveled in the past. There were the obvious differences, such as the presence of Yasashiku, and there were ones that ran far deeper, right into the heart of the problems. The question of destiny, of identity and truth. Trust. Betrayal. Fear. Love. Anger. Hurt. Secrecy. All were felt and all acknowledged, however, none voiced. The group walked in silence down the forest road, heading toward the village of Zen located high up in the foothills of Mt Fuji.  
  
Night had begun to descend, coloring the landscape in a dark light. Inuyasha's air shone liquid silver in the encroaching moon, framing his ethereal features and bring a glow to his slender frame.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped, eyes transfixed on the forest to the right of the group.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, concern for the silver hanyou coloring her voice.  
  
"Slave traders." Inuyasha muttered, rage and hatred tinging his growled tone.  
  
"Slavers, my Lord!?" Yasashiku said, rushing up to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"Where?" Sango asked, grasping Hiraikotsu with a vengance. 'Slavers are the most disgusting creatures on this earth!' She thought with vengeful memory.  
  
"Slavers?" Miroku questioned, "dispicable, treating a lovely woman like that!"  
  
"Aa." Inuyasha said tersely, hand clutching Tetsusaiga, "They'll not live to see tomorrow!" He yelled, dashing off into the woods in hots pursuit.  
  
Glancing to each other quickly, the others reached mutual consensus and raced after the departing hanyou.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Nibori!" Kenta drawled, "what are we gonna do with these girls?" He said, waving a hand to indicate the two girls remaining to be sold.  
  
"Eh." Nibori shrugged uncaringly, "If we can't sell 'em, kill 'em."  
  
"Kill us?" Akari whispered in terror to the other girl, an older teen by the name of Kiyoshi. Both girls were beautiful, Akari with deep black hair that shone blue in the light and pale features. However, being only ten years old, many of the traders did not want such an obvious example of child slavery. Kiyoshi on the other hand, was a beauty beyond words. Tall and reed slender, with pale skin and graceful movements, her deep brown eyes never showing sway under jet black hair. The problem with her was that she was wanted by all, until they saw her eyes. Kiyoshi was a proud women of great strength, as well as power. Her eyes would flash red at any who came to buy her, threatening them off. She had sensed a presence coming and was hoping for a saviour.  
  
"I doubt they will kill us." Kiyoshi said calmly, hand clasping Akari's wrist, "what they will do will be far worse."  
  
"OI!" Kenta yelled from across the camp, "Shut up over there!"  
  
"Why should we?" Kiyoshi countered, head raised in pride. 'He's coming.' She thought with excitement, 'We'll be free!'  
  
Akari glanced up at Kiyoshi and clutched her robes tightly, clenching her little eyes shut. 'I trust Kiyoshi, but, I don't want to die!'  
  
"Why you bitch!" Kenta roared, staggering to his feet. "You'll both pay."  
  
"Stop." Nibori said softly, yet commandingly.  
  
"Huh? Nibori?" Kenta asked, shock coloring his monkey like features. He gazed into the eyes of his friend and leader, black eyes boring into eyes of intense blue fire set on fine features beneath locks of silver grey.  
  
"They're provoking you. I won't stand to see you lose to a woman." Niboshi stated calmly.  
  
Kenta's face darkened in embarrassment. "Little witches. I'll be glad to get rid of them." He grumbled. "Ne, Niboshi-"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were about to ask when we would get rid of them. Tomorrow, after the market in the next town, Konohaga."  
  
"How did you?" Kenta asked, astonished.  
  
"You're predictable." Niboshi stated, and rolled over onto his side. "Go to sleep you fool. We move out soon."  
  
Kenta blinked at Niboshi's back. I wish I knew how in all the hell's he does that.... He sighed, turning over away from the girls and lying to gaze at the stars.  
  
"Girls! Keep quiet or I'll send you in black and blue!"  
  
Akari clung to Kiyoshi's torn kimono, torn with days of walking through forest and brush. Kiyoshi's face softened, gazing down at the small child.  
  
"Sleep now," Kiyoshi said softly, pulling Akari into her embrace and leaning against a boulder, "I'll watch over you."  
  
Akari snuggled into Kiyoshi's embrace. "Good night, onee-san..."  
  
Kiyoshi looked down, startled, 'sister?' She smiled, exhaling gently and held the small child to her chest. 'I'm waiting saviour.'  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest like a demon possessed. Leaping from tree, to boulder to tree. Always moving, never ceasing his blind rush toward the scent of slavery.  
  
'Slavery is the worst thing to plague this land! I won't have any more know what I have known!'  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks on a large gray boulder in the middle of a small clearing. 'There!'  
  
He crept up to the camp, eyes focused on the silver haired man. 'I sense jyaki from him, this man, he's dangerous!' He quickly glanced at the other. 'No danger with him. He seems just a grunt worker.'  
  
Scanning the field he located the two slave girls, the elder holding the younger one with motherly care. Inuyasha's eyes focused on the elder girl, 'She has strong powers....why is she still here?' Inuyasha dismissed the thought. 'Unimportant. But, I must get them out of here!'  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice resonating in his memory: "Don't keep charging in blindly! You'll get killed!"  
  
Inuyasha charged in blindly. Pulling out Tetsuseiga, he roared, "Slavers! Wake up and meet my blade!"  
  
"Wha?" Kenta grunted, surprised.  
  
Nibori had already awoken, having sensed the hanyou from afar. Kiyoshi too was awake, gazing at the scene from beneath dark lashes. She waited.  
  
Nibori leapt into the air in a tight spin and landed silently before Inuyasha, drawn blade singing in the moon's blue light. Gazes locked, blue meeting amber in a fatal dance.  
  
"Koi." Nibori commanded, holding his blade with practiced ease. "I'm read for you....hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. 'This man....' Inuyasha shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. Roaring out his rage, he flung himself at Nibori, swinging Tetsusaiga in a wide arc. Nibori dodged, landing on the broad blade and leaping over Inuyasha's shoulder. Quickly spinning, he brought the hilt of his sword slamming down at the junction between Inuyasha's head and back. The hanyou dropped to the ground, stunned.  
  
Nibori spun the stunned hanyou around with his foot and kneeling quickly on his chest brought his sword in an arc meant to sever head from body. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, blazing red.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha cried, purple light resonating from his being and flinging Nibori off, a good ten feet.  
  
Inuyasha leapt to his feet, holding Tetsusaiga out in front of him as he shook his head to clear the clouds from his brain.  
  
Nibori stared at Inuyasha, stunned. "What are you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Why does a human like you have jyaki!?"  
  
Nibori snickered, a cruel sound that sent shivers down Kenta's spine. "Human? I am no mere human!"  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha asked sharply. "You're a demon?"  
  
"Exactly, young idiot." Nibori said smoothly, "I am a demon of ice. I serve the great mistress of flame and chaos!" His eyes gathered an insane tilt, "and now you will join her dominions in the pits of hell!"  
  
Nibori's eyes went red, blazing forth their insane rage. Kenta stared at the man, nay, demon he had called his best friend that was promising chaos on the world. Akari awoke in Kiyoshi's embrace, small frame trembling with fear, feeling true jyaki for the first time.  
  
Nibori flew at Inuyasha with blazing speed. "Die!"  
  
"You just made this easier!" Inuyasha yelled, bringing the massive fang up above his head. "KAZE NO KIZU!"  
  
Yellow light flew from the sword, rushing toward Nibori. The ice demon flew into the air, screaming in pain. Out of nowhere, a red light started in the center of Nibori's agony, pulling the lithe demon into the fiery embrace of his mistress.  
  
"This isn't over!" Nibori cried out, "I'll taste you're blood before I'm through!" The red light vanished into the wind and kaze no kizu faded out, as if it were never there.  
  
'Akake!' Inuyasha thought angrily, 'He was one of yours! DAMNIT!'  
  
Kenta stared at the scene, stammering in shock. Inuyasha recovered from his rage and glanced at the monkeyesque man. Raising an eyebrow and a sword, he silently asked, 'you next?'  
  
Kenta screamed and ran off into the depths of the forest, yelling about demon in human clothes. He found a town eventually and told them his story. They were very sympathetic and led him to a nice white room and provided him with new white clothes and a nice doctor to tell it all to.  
  
Inuyasha looked after him, sweat beading on the back of his head. Turning to the woman, he asked gently, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." Kiyoshi said demurely, bowing her head, "we are fine, my Lord."  
  
"You knew I was coming." Inuyasha stated. "Yes." She breathed, "I felt your noble power coming, I knew my Lord wouldn't let me down."  
  
Akari peeked out at Inuyasha. "Ah...." She breathed, eyes transfixed on Inuyasha's white ears. "Sugoi...."  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha blinked, bending down to look Akari in the eye. She took this as an invitation and grasped hsi ears, pulling them to feel their softness.  
  
"OI!" Inuyasha growled, leaping away, "Don't do that!"  
  
Akari looked at him, wounded. Tears began to fill her large eyes. Inuyasha flinched away, stammering "N-n-no! D-don't cry!" HE moved in, seeking to dry her tears. Kiyoshi just smiled indulgently at the antics.  
  
"Here, touch them if you like." Inuyasha said defeatedly, bending hsi head to offer out his ears. This time Akari reached out gently and massaged the white puppy ears. Inuyasha practically melted into her hands, contentment claiming his features.  
  
Crashing came from the woods as Kagome, Yasashiku, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou all crashed onto the scene.  
  
Kagome took in Inuyasha leaning toward beautiful girl and her eyes widened. "OSUWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha had a meeting with the ground to discuss feminine emotion. It got a little intense. Akari blinked up at Kagome owlishly. Kagome colored, seeing the reason for the rather compromising position.  
  
"Oops...."  
  
Kiyoshi laughed gently behind her delicate hand. Miroku saw the beautiful Kiyoshi and nearly tripped over his long monk robes in an effort to appear before her. Kneeling on Inuyasha's head, he grasped her hand.  
  
"Beautiful Lady, will you bare my child?"  
  
"Ara?" Kiyoshi said dantily.  
  
WHACK! Sango's Hiraikotsu had a follow meeting with Miroku's head on the topic Inuyasha and the ground were discussing.  
  
"Eh, Miroku?" Inuyasha said, anger clearly restrained.  
  
"Eh?" Miroku said, glancing below his knees. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Get. Off. Now."  
  
Miroku got off, and quickly.  
  
Yasashiku nearly fainted at the sight of his Lord being kneeled on. "My Lord!" He gasped, racing up to Inuyasha's side. "Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Would you liek some water? A bath? Dinner? Shall I carry you?" Yasashiku prattled on and on and on and ....  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha roared, "I'm not made of glass and I don't want to be treated like a lord!"  
  
Yasashiku's eyes might of taken over his whole face.  
  
"Inuyasha....that was a little harsh." Shippou interjected, racing up his leg, "idiot."  
  
"Yasashiku-san..." Kagome began, "He didn't mean it...."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Kagome shot him a glare that promised death for speaking.  
  
Yasashiku raised his gaze from the ground. Eyes filled with admiration gazed up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-sama.....I admire you even more now!"  
  
"Eh?" Kagome and Inuyasha replied in unison. Shippou fell off Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Kiyoshi cleared her throat gently. "Excuse me my Lords and Ladies, might we leave this place? It upsets Akari."  
  
The company looked sheepishly at her.  
  
"Of course," Miroku said quickly, moving to lift her to her feet.  
  
Kiyoshi rose on her own to a formidable height, towering over Miroku. "I am quite capable, thank you." Turning to Akari, she held out her hand, "Come child."  
  
Kiyoshi began to walk from the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to her, eyes shocked at the strength in her soul. "Lady," He began.  
  
"Kiyoshi."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"My name is Kiyoshi, and this" She gestured to the little beauty, "is Akari."  
  
Inuyasha turned to the group. "Name's Inuyasha. The girl with the boomerang is Sango, the pervert is Miroku, the shrimp is Shippou, the obsessive one is Yasashiku, the cat is Kirara and the last one is my girl Kagome." 'My girl....' Kagome thought, warmth spreading across her body, 'He called my his...'  
  
"It is our pleasure to meet you." Kiyoshi and Akari said, bowing.  
  
The Inuyasha group returned the bow.  
  
"Kiyoshi-sama?" Miroku asked. "Might I ask where you are from so we can escort you back?"  
  
"I promise we'll get you back safely!" Kagome interjected, Sango's nod acclaimed her assent.  
  
"Yea! I'll stop any demon that-" Shippou was cut off by Inuyasha's elbow plowing him into the ground.  
  
"You'll stop what?" Inuyasha drawled.  
  
"I'll stop you!" Shippou whined back.  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" And the argument ended.  
  
"Anyway..." Kagome started, after Inuyasha had pried himself off the ground, "Where are you from?"  
  
"I am the head priestess of the village and in charge of making sure my Lord returns. I was captured while on that quest. It was the first time I've left the village, as well as the first time for the little priestess Akari. We've never existed the temple and haven't been seen."  
  
"What village is that?" Inuyasha quieried, fearing the answer.  
  
"I hail from the village of Zen at the base of Mt Fuji. And I have found my Lord, Inuyasha-sama."  
  
TBC........ in Chapter 6: Zen Priestess 


	6. Zen Priestess

Chapter 6: Zen Priestess  
  
Inuyasha stood with Kiyoshi outside the gates of the village of Zen. Akari, Kagome and the others stood back, watching the two with admiration, jealousy, anger or pride, depending who you asked.  
  
"So this is it." Inuyasha sighed, looking up at the massive white gates of Zen. He could just see the mountain of Fuji over the top of the turrets, always guarding the village that stood for its safety.  
  
"It is time." Kiyoshi said, handing Inuyasha a long red priest's cloak, complete with hood. "Akari?" She continued pointedly. Similar cloaks were produced by the young priestess, as well as ones for the High Priestess and her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. "What are these for?"  
  
"Being gone so long, many of the people will be doubtful of the truth of your identity." Kiyoshi said serenely, "We will use the rite of caste ceremony as proof of your authenticity."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "So I can't just beat it into them?"  
  
The company looked at him in floored amazement. He never ceased to amaze them with his stupidity at certain aspects of human emotion.  
  
"No my Lord!" Akari cried out in despair, rushing forward to cling to his leg. "The people will be mad if you beat them!"  
  
Kagome laughed outright at the child telling Inuyasha how to act. Miroku and Sango tried vainly to hide their trying patience. Shippou howled aloud with malicious joy.  
  
Yasashiku rushed forward, pulling the child off his Lord.  
  
"My Lord! Are you alright!? Did she hurt you!? Shall I call a healer!?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Yasashiku, face dead strait. "Yasashiku, go to the healer."  
  
"Yes my Lord! Right away my Lord!" Yasashiku cried, tripping over his own feet in his haste.  
  
"Tell her to find a cure for your obsessive tendencies." Inuyasha finished.  
  
Yasashiku stared up at him. "My Lord?"  
  
Inuyasha twitched.  
  
Kagome looked at him eyebrows raised.  
  
He burst into laughter. Face alight with joy, sunlight shining off his hair, casting a halo around his head.  
  
Yasashiku rolled his eyes. The company of Inuyasha stared and couldn't help but laugh as well. Joy was contagious.  
  
Akari and Kiyoshi looked at each other, smiling between them, happy to see their Lord laughing at the gate of that which he had fled from. They turned to the gate, placing their hoods over their heads.  
  
"My Lords and Ladies, we must enter before the guard returns." Kiyoshi said, sobering the atmosphere immediately.  
  
"Of course, lead on." Inuyasha said calmly, a sharp contrast to his previous mirth.  
  
The others spun at his serious voice, even as his face betrayed his hesitation. Kagome threw her hood up and walked to Inuyasha's side, squeezing his lean arm in comfort. Inuyasha smiled tightly at her before walking forward into Zen.  
  
'So this'll end everything....'

"Why are they staring?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha as they passed through the village. The village of Zen was carved of red and white marble, its people dressed in fine tunics, though none wearing red at all, that was the royal color, or so it seemed. The people stood in clumps around the well lit and clean white street, whispering to each other as the red cloaked procession passed. Narrowed eyes cast distrustful glances, but the presence of the priestesses kept any doubts from being voiced.  
  
"Because they fear outsiders." He answered tersely.  
  
"Why?" Sango cut in, Miroku and Shippou listening in as well.  
  
"Because without their Lord they cannot win were someone to attack. If Zen was attacked without the holy power the Lord possesses, the village would fall and the holy Mt. Fuji would be open to those who seek to use its power." Kiyoshi said bluntly as they arrived at the palace gates.  
  
The palace was made entirely of red marble, closed by a gold gate. The latch was finely carved of silver, sporting a dogs head in the foreground of Mt Fuji crossed by twin arrow and sword.  
  
"That's.." Miroku breathed, "the holy mark!"  
  
"The what?" Sango and Kagome asked in unison.  
  
"The holy mark of the line of the Purity." Miroku said in awe. Turning to Inuyasha, "are you?" He began. Inuyasha looked at him, eyes demanding silence. "Yes."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened, a certain reverence entering his gaze.  
  
"Come my Lord, to the heart of the Zen palace." Kiyoshi said happily as she opened the gates, revealing the interior to all.  
  
Light flooded out, casting the company into relief. The red marble was offset by silver and gold draperies and tables, elaborate designs all cast of silver and gold snaking together on the royal red background. Chairs, tables and elaborate couches lined the halls, giving the place an overpowering sense of finery and wealth.  
  
Without giving them time to look around, Kiyoshi and Akari stood before a large gate cast of a strange purple metal, giving off a warping glow. In unison, they cried, "We, priestesses of Zen, call out to the spirits of the ancient lines! Open the gates of destiny to us so that we may return your son to your embrace! Metal of the Purity that protects our land, open the gates to those who serve your god!"  
  
A crash and a blinding flash of light followed to incantation as the priestesses stood, arms raised to the heavens. Slowly, the gates opened, revealing the inside.  
  
Looking like the outside except for one change. Every thing was set in purple now, each emanating a force of its own, warping the time and space around it. Water channels flowed through the room, gurgling casting off the marble walls.  
  
"Inu-chan?" A voice called out from the depths of the inner palace, "Inu- chan? Is that you?"  
  
A frantic flurrying of sandals.  
  
Inuyasha winced.  
  
Kagome peered into the gates.  
  
Kiyoshi and Akari sighed.  
  
"It is you!" A body met the voice and had a reunion in cacophony as an elderly woman rushed up to Inuyasha and crushed him to her chest.  
  
"Oh my little Inu-chan! I've missed you so much! Where have you been! What would your mother think of this hair! Its so knotted!" She cried, running her hands through his thick mane. "Oh Inu-chan!" She wailed, "Why have you been gone so long!?!?"  
  
"Can't....breathe....." Inuyasha gasped.  
  
The woman cried out, instantly releasing him.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep gasp of air, "Hello Sakura-san..."  
  
The others of Inuyasha's group could only stare.  
  
Yasashiku, Kiyoshi and Akari winced tolerably. "Lords and Ladies, may we present the acting regent of Zen, the Lady Sakura."  
  
"She's no lady!" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"That's right! I'm nanny Sakura to you, Inu-chan!" Sakura said happily, crushing Inuyasha to her chest again.  
  
Shippou couldn't hold it. He burst into laughter. "Inuyasha....has a....nanny!?" He gasped.  
  
Before he could blink, Sakura was in front of his face, holding his ear in her iron grip.  
  
"Never. Insult. My. Inu. Chan!" She said, face darkening and her voice taking on a deadly edge as she twisted Shippou's ear with malicious intent.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shippou cried.  
  
"That's better." Sakura stated. "Ok! Lets go get a bath!" Sakura cried happily, skipping off to the baths, Inuyasha in tow.  
  
"Now I see where he gets those violent urges from..." Kagome said softly.  
  
The others had to agree.

Inuyasha stood in his old room, still cloaked in his childhood memories. The walls were purple lined in gold, and child's toys ringed the walls.  
  
He stood before a mirror, 18 years of age, and remembered the past. A past he spent here happily with his family, happy before she came. Akake had stolen his happiness once, he vowed not to let her do it again.  
  
Sango, Kagome and Shippou were in a room down the hall, this one decorated in red, as they dressed after their trips to the baths. Miroku was across the hall in a similar, though smaller, red room. The others were dressing to go out to the main hall, where Sakura would meet them for the ceremony.  
  
Inuyasha took one last look at himself in the mirror, fully dressed as the Lord he was, before he spun out the door and glided down the ornate halls, Yasashiku shadowing him silently, fully back into his role as guardian of the prince. He burst through the golden Gates of Destiny to enter the main hall from the left. Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Miroku stood with Sakura as they gazed awestruck around the room. They spun at the noise and whirled around to face him.  
  
Kagome gasped, staring at the Lord who had replaced her rugged hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha stood tall, hair brushed to the quality of fine silk, falling down his back in glimmering waves and framing his elegant face. He was dressed in a purple robe with the Holy Mark, the dogs head over Mt Fuji crossed by twin sword and arrow, emblazoned across his chest. Lines of gold and silver danced up his arms and down to the flowing lengths of the garment. His golden eyes blazed out from beneath a royal silver circlet, completing the royal image.  
  
His friends stood awestruck at the demon that stood before them as a god descended.  
  
Miroku looked lecherous.  
  
Sango was floored.  
  
Shippou looked as if he had swallowed a lemon.  
  
Myouga, (when did HE get here?, Kagome thought startled) looked as though his heart would burst in pride.  
  
Kagome looked lovestruck all over again and as proud as a mother.  
  
Sakura, well, was Sakura. Tears of joys streamed down her face as the young Lord gazed out at them, ecstatic Yasashiku, clothed in the guards red, behind him. Inuyasha walked commandingly forward, nothing like the puppy slouch of before, and all parted before him.  
  
'Why are they staring at me!?' Inuyasha screamed inwardly. 'I'm still me!'  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the Gates of Purity that led to the outside, where the people of Zen gathered. Placing his hands on the ornate handles, he heaved out a huge sigh.  
  
The others looked up in anticipation.  
  
"Let's do it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes. It is time for the ceremony for the accent of the new King." Sakura said breathlessly, "The time to reinstate the Purity has come at last!"  
  
His friends behind him, Inuyasha flung open the gates of Purity and stepped into the light of dawn.  
  
TBC...... 


End file.
